


The Paper Bag

by Onepiecehogwartsau



Series: Magical Revolution [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece, hp world
Genre: prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onepiecehogwartsau/pseuds/Onepiecehogwartsau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Zoro doesn't make it in time for dinner so Sanji goes to look for him, bringing something with him. Zoro really should take better care of himself, it shall also be noted that Kuina kicks ass. One shot AU where all presented characters are kids. Set in an alternative HP world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Paper Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "a Zoro/Sanji interaction (does not need to be a pairing one, just friendship) when they were friends as kids." from ivens-dashing-universe. I hope I haven't disappointed by the fact that I involved Kuina too in the ficlet :) .
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own a thing from One Piece nor Harry Potter besides from merchandise and an unholy interest in the two series. No profit besides selfmade happiness is being made.
> 
> A/N: As you know, in this universe Sanji is French and he has not lived very long in England when this ficlet takes place. Zoro is Japanese but has lived in England for a while. To read the main series see profile.  
> imbécile (french) = idiot  
> Itai (japanese) = ouch

Sanji was walking across the green grass field behind the old man's house. The sun was slowly setting in the west and the air was comfortable to breath. The clacks of wood meeting wood lead him to where he wanted to go. How can they possibly still be at it? Sanji thought to himself, slightly annoyed that the imbécile had only been training afterall.

Sanji noticed that both of them were breathing hard and had grass stains on their clothes, as he caught sight of them. Kuina was definitely kicking ass. For a second Sanji's grip around the paper bag he held hardened, the next second he threw it. At Zoro's stupid head.

"Itai!" Zoro let out a shout as the dumb bag hit its target. Kuina ducked in under Zoro's none existent guard and tripped him with the, what was the name again? Kindo? Sword. Whatever.

"Wahaha!" Sanji laughed loudly as Zoro fell on his back and looked around with a confused glare.

"That's my 61th win" Kuina said smugly as she leaned on the sword, as if it would have been a cane. Before she continued "and nice to see you Sanji."

Sanji gave her a nod before he walked over to them and sat down in the grass. Kuina followed and sat down too, making it clear that she was not going to make it 62nd win today. The imbécile looked slightly offended that he would not get a rematch. Sanji looked away from where Zoro lay moping on the ground. Instead he admired the few flowers that was still around in July. To his surprise he spotted thym, he didn't know the English name for it. Carefully he picked one of the flowers that was still blossoming in full. In his peripheral vision he saw Zoro moving around, but he didn't care to look what he was doing. Instead he brought up the spice close to his face.

It smelled great.

"Ah you found thyme, father planted some years ago before it spread to the whole garden. He tried to remove it but I guess he failed" Kuina said as she noticed him smelling the spice.

Thyme, that wasvery similar to his own language. Sanji noted to himself. Suddenly Zoro flopped down on his other side, with the paper bag in hand.

Now when Sanji knew why the imbécile had missed dinner he felt slightly embarrassed to have brought that damn bag. The bread wouldn't have gone bad the time it took Zoro to drag his stupid ass back ho- to the orphanage. Nevertheless the bag was opened and the contents revealed.

Zoro stared down on the bags content like it was a whole gourmet dinner in there. The expression made even Sanji blush, nevermind Zoro himself. Kuina looked like she was going to go mad from curiosity.

"What's in the bag?" Kuina asked.

"Nothin' just bread" Sanji mumbled as he tried to get his stupid blush under control. Nervously wringing his hands around long strands of grass.

"Did you bake it?" Zoro asked as he eagerly thrusts his hand into the bag to pick up one of the bread rolls. Handing the bag over to Kuina who took it, she too picked up a bread roll.

"Um yeah" Sanji said, trying to look aloof.

It didn't fool even one of the three friends. After that the two starving idiots had eaten all the bread rolls in the bag, they said goodbye and the two boys walked back to the orphanage.


End file.
